


Causeway

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Chimera Ant Arc, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Drama, During Canon, Feelings Realization, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, Partnership, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. In the chaos around them, Knuckle couldn’t help but quietly observe Shoot.





	Causeway

In the chaos around them, Knuckle couldn't help but quietly observe Shoot; there was a unique strength to the fellow Beast Hunter.

Even though he was indifferent to him most of the time, there was without a doubt an air of mystery that surrounded Shoot. Timidity and faint of heart nature be damned, Shoot always knew never to stray from his own path since the fall of the NGL.

In the midst of the confusion and bloodshed of the palace invasion, Knuckle had felt the air violently forced from his lungs when he saw Shoot mortally wounded, blood sprayed on the ground.

As he had every reason to run, the burn of many eyes on his back, Knuckle knew that he couldn't ignore Shoot any longer, and he made sure to keep him by his side. Shoot had done the same for him, granting him a listening ear, aiding him in many missions, and now it was time for Knuckle to return the favor.


End file.
